


Collections

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fill, Text Icons, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Pepper is awakened in the middle of the night.<br/>Disclaimer: So not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



Pepper's Starkphone beeping in the night was no surprise, still, it beeping incessantly eventually dragged her out of her nighttime repose. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she tried to slide the bar over to answer, realizing when she mumbled, "Potts," and no one answered that she was getting texts. 

Rubbing her eyes and shoving her hair out of her face, she focused on the screen.

With a sigh, she typed in, _Coming, Bruce,_ and rolled out of bed. "I swear, Tony, I'm going to put a leash on you next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _MCU (Avengers/Iron Man/Thor/Captain America/Agents'verses), any + any (+ any) or ensemble(s),_ Your drunk naked friend is roaming the living room. Started roaming my room. Please come retrieve him _Texts From Last Night._


End file.
